


Deaths Spawn 2: Lost

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "In the Line of Duty"Season: Some time between beginning of 3 and 5Summary: The menace continues to spread.  The search begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Deaths Spawn 2: Lost

##  Deaths Spawn 2: Lost

##### Written by Confushi Sushi  
Comments? Write to us at confushi_sushi@hotmail.com

  * SPOILERS: 202 ITLOD
  * SUMMARY: The menace continues to spread. The search begins.
  * SEASON: Some time between beginning of 3 and 5
  * R [D]



* * *

A creche keeper, a female Shamed One, the shunned cast, picked her up to allow the babe the nourishment it cried for.

~*~

Sam shook her head, dispelling the image. It was false, put there by the Shapers of Domain Keth. Images, sounds, even smells from her supposed time in the Domain Cha worldship, a massive vessel housing thousands of Yuuzhan Vong, came to her unbidden.

"What is your name?" Master Shaper Negal Keth commanded.

Sam hesitated. How many times had he asked her that very same question? Each time it was harder to answer, every time they implanted the memories they dug in that much more. After a noted pause she replied. "I am Major Samantha Carter, USAF."

"You are Calisa Cha, stolen by the infidels. They made you think that you were one of them. You are of the proud race, the Yuuzhan Vong."

"No!" Sam slumped to the ground; just realizing their entire exchange had been in Yuuzhan Vong. With the memories of the worldship, they had also implanted knowledge of their language. She knew then, no matter how hard she fought, they would win. It was only a matter of time.

*

Bounce. Catch. Throw. The tedium of tossing the ball against the wall was supposed to allow him to forget, if only for a moment. It failed. Each time the ball thudded against his office wall, Jack thought about what the aliens may have been doing to Carter at that very moment. Almost 2 weeks had passed since the mission, 2 weeks that Major Carter had remained in Yuuzhan Vong clutches. 2 weeks too long.

Finally, Jack couldn’t stand it any longer. Sitting in his office doing paperwork was not going to find his 2IC. The problem was they didn’t know **where** to look. Even the Tok’ra were working hard to find the whereabouts of Sam, but it was virtually impossible to receive information about an enemy that couldn’t be infiltrated. A human would stick out like a sore thumb amongst these alien invaders.

Before he knew what he was doing, Colonel O’Neill found himself entering Hammond’s office after a terse knock. The General looked up from his work to regard the man before him.

"Something I can do for you, Colonel?" Hammond asked, letting a note of irritation creep into his voice.

"Yes, sir, there is. SG-1 can get off their butts and actually go out there and look for Carter." Jack informed him, anger lacing his words.

"Colonel O’Neill." The General warned.

"Sitting here is not going to help her!"

"Colonel!" Hammond barked, causing the distraught man to go silent, then continued in a softer tone. "Jack, I understand how you feel. I would not hesitate to mount a rescue mission, if the risks were acceptable and we knew where she was, but at present we don’t. Nothing can be done until we know where she is. Until then, SG-1 will be assigned a temporary, and I stress temporary, replacement and sent on routine missions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Completely." Jack responded dryly. He understood the General’s reasoning, but it didn’t mean that he liked it.

*

Daniel stood in the doorway to Sam’s lab, staring at the table strewn with devices SG teams had brought back for study. For a moment he had forgotten that she was missing, and had come to talk. Now he stood frozen in place.

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel turned to see Teal’c walking down the hallway towards him.

"Teal’c, what is it?"

"A briefing has been scheduled in one half hour." Teal’c informed him. Then after a short pause added. "You have come seeking Major Carter?"

"I don’t know, I was just walking, not really thinking. I’d always come to talk with her around now. Forgot that she isn’t here." He almost had to laugh at the euphemism; it sounded more like she was on an errand to buy groceries than prisoner of an alien race.

"Indeed." Teal’c bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

*

"What is your name?" That question yet again, the absurdity of it all forced a nervous chuckle from her lips. But she had to think. What was her name? Calisa Cha? Samantha Carter? Yuuzhan Vong, or infidel? Which one was the truth, and which the lie? The answer eluded her.

"I don’t know." She admitted.

"That is good. The infidel control of you is waning. It will not be long now before you embrace your true heritage." Sam didn’t know whether to rejoice or cry.

*

SG-1, with Captain Grogan filling in for their missing member, stepped out onto P8Z 335. No current indigenous life was found by the UAV, only the ruins of a city just a few kilometers from the Stargate. A Danny Planet, as Jack liked to refer to them.

"Ok, let’s get to Daniel’s rocks so that we can get back." Jack muttered. Everyone knew he thought the mission was a waste, that he wanted to be out there looking for his missing 2IC. Immediately they knew that he wouldn’t make it easy on them.

A creature, barely recognizable a humanoid, stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing surrounding the Stargate. SG-1 watched on in shocked silence as the figure took a step forward with it’s good foot, good being used very loosely as flesh hung from tendons and bone, and slid the other very mangled and broken leg behind it. Finally they were able to make out the cracked remnants of the living armor that the Yuuzhan Vong had worn at the outpost. Even so it was impossible to make out the warrior the bloodied mass had once been, and none could explain how it still remained on its feet, much less still be alive. It continued to make its way even closer.

It opened its mouth, blood filling it’s gaping maw and dripping down its chin. One eye hung uselessly from its socket; the other swollen so there was only a tiny slit. With its only arm, the other having been torn off just above the elbow, it pulled a couffee out of its belt. Mandibles working to make sounds, but only wispy gurgles came out, the dying alien took another step forward, then another. Jack raised his MP-5, prepared to fire if the Yuuzhan Vong came any closer.

The alien nodded to him, choosing the honor of falling in battle, and took another step forward. The report of the shot hung in the air for long moments. The body lay in a boneless heap before them.

"O’Neill!" Teal’c sounded, bringing their attention to two death gliders streaking across the sky and three seed shaped craft, fatter near the rear and tapering at the ends, raced after them. Burning plasma spat from small nodules in the seed craft, known to their creators as coralskippers. The searing hot balls smashed against the death gliders, melting off wings and eating through to the cockpits, devouring the helpless pilots. The semi-liquid masses crashed to the ground, disappearing into the thick forest.

A wing of gliders came after the coralskippers that just destroyed their own, modified staff weapons firing angrily at the enemy ships. 10 meters from the ships, the shots simply vanished, sucked into tiny singularities created by dovin basals, creatures affixed within the nose of the coralskippers that were responsible for both flight and shielding. These creatures locked onto the gravity signature of objects, even ones great distances away, and quite literally pulled the ship towards them, and in a similar way they were able to create tiny black holes by focusing their pull into small points. The new gliders were destroyed before they could even attempt a second pass.

Deciding a battlefield was not the best place to be, the team retreated back through the Stargate, leaving the Goa’uld and Yuuzhan Vong to slug it out on their own.

*

"SG-1, what the hell is going on?" General Hammond questioned when his premier team walked through the Stargate only moments after they had left.

"Goa’uld and Yuuzhan Vong are having a little altercation on the planet." Jack explained.

"Altercation?"

"Yes sir. Death Gliders and some weird Yuuzhan Vong ships. Doesn’t look to be going very well for the Goa’uld involved." He didn’t know what to think. It was a lose-lose situation no matter which side came out of it better off.

"This war has spread pretty quickly." General Hammond interjected. The planet they had just ‘gated from was supposed to be well away from any such complications. It seemed that there were very few places to go to escape the fight that was being waged across the Galaxy. He didn’t like how this boded for SG teams going out in the field.

*

"Everybody, cover Higgins while he dials the ‘gate!" Major Fells told his team, a seemingly endless hoard of Yuuzhan Vong charging their position. They had made it a fair distance from the Stargate when they found the enemy presence on the planet, and were lucky to have made it so far without any fatalities. Lieutenant Sans’ arm was cut open pretty badly, a projectile bug with razor thin edges had seen to that. It had even swept around for a second pass, but Fells had managed to destroy it with some lucky gunfire.

Higgins pressed the symbols on the DHD as quickly as possible, sounds of anger and death filling the air around him. Seven symbols locked in, all that remained was to press the orange crystal and they’d be on their way to safety. He raised his hand, then felt his legs simply give out. Shock clouded his senses momentarily, before the pain of the exploding projectile hitting his lower back even registered.

"Sir!" He cried out, but his voice was little more than a whisper. No matter what Higgins may try, he knew he couldn’t get himself up to press the crystal. Hell, he’d never get up again… if he survived.

Fells turned and saw Higgins writhing on the ground near the DHD, blood soaking the back of his jacket. He saw the glow of the 7 chevrons and the 7 coordinates on the DHD, realizing instantly that the orange crystal must still be pressed. They were effectively pinned, anyone who got up now wouldn’t get a foot, much less to the ‘gate. All that remained was to see how many of these guys they could take with them.

Then the projectiles stopped coming, so they stopped firing as well. The warriors stood there, ready to resume the attack at a moments notice. Only for that reason did Fells not rush his team to the Stargate.

A figure came forward, obviously the leader of this group. He wore no cape, but had an impressive mask to go with his blood red armor. A staff, smaller and leaner than its amphistaff cousins, adorned his shoulder. "Surrender now, infidels."

Fells remembered what they had been told about Doctor Jackson’s and Major Carter’s experience as the prisoners of these creatures, and didn’t relish that for his team. Looking around he received nods of agreement; they weren’t going down that easily. "Sorry, no can do."

"It was not a request." The warrior replied, before darkness descended on them all.

*

Hearing was the first thing that returned to Fells. Murmuring of 2 individuals conversing. Form began to come to these sounds, and words were made.

"One should return." A female voice insisted. Her words were cold and merciless, a vision of a female Yuuzhan Vong forming in his muttled head.

"They are infidels. All of them should go to the great sacrifice." A male voice countered, with the tone of a pure fanatic. Probably the warrior who had captured them, but he couldn’t be sure.

Second to return was feeling, and with that, a great wave of pain. Blossoming from seemingly ever nerve in his entire body, Fells couldn’t stifle the telltale groan of consciousness.

"Supreme Commander Nas Choka has given me authority on such matters. Do you question his orders?" the woman countered, and he could imagine the evil sneer spread across her frayed lips.

Opening his eyes though, he saw the lips were not as he imagined. Nor the face, or any other part of her. Even confined within the pale green armor, her golden hair was a dead give away. She returned his gaze, scrutinizing him as one would a head of cattle for the slaughter. Sadly, he remembered, that’s just what they were.

"Major Carter?" he asked weakly. It looked like her, but gone was the warmth and kindness that usually comprised her features.

"Do not call me by that foul name, infidel! You’d be wise to observe silence." She spat back, angered by his words. Her voice was so dark as to be almost unrecognizable.

"What the hell have they done to you?" It was just then that he saw the scars on her forehead, 3 vertical stripes that ran from just above her eyebrows into her hairline. Fells wondered exactly what they put her through to get her against her own people.

"What have they done to me?" she responded with amusement. "They have rid me of the lies of the heretics in this galaxy. They saved me from those who would have me corrupted." The pride in her features was blatantly obvious. She truly believed that these things had helped her, and that thought sunk his heart even deeper.

"You have not answered me, subaltern." She turned back to the warrior, ignoring Fells’ existence.

"I do not, honored one." He bowed slightly and raised a fist to the opposite shoulder.

"Very well." She looked back on the members of SG-5 littered before her. "That one will return with our message. Kill the others." She stated, pointing to Fell.

"Wait, no! Let them go back. Kill me instead." He pleaded.

"There will be no negotiation. I have spoken." She replied, warriors dragging away the others. Semi conscious screams of agony filtered back to his ears, dying away all too quickly. "Now you. You shall return to the SGC. Tell Hammond that this galaxy is now Yuuzhan Vong. Prepare for your new masters." She leaned in closely, for a second her stony features softened, and she whispered, "Help me."

Then Carter and the warriors left, disappearing into the woods.

*

Klaxons blared around the base as the chevrons began locking, announcing the incoming wormhole. The "Unauthorized off world ‘gate activation" rang over the intercoms, drawing the members of SG-1 inexorably to the Control Room. When they arrived the Stargate was already open, and a lone figure emerged from the cerulean surface. Blood adorned the man’s body and torn uniform, but they quickly recognized it as Major Fells.

"Medic to the ‘gate room!" the technician on duty called into the phone, as the General and SG-1 rushed down into the room. The Stargate cut out, and for a moment the silence in the room was almost deafening.

"Major Fells, where is the rest of your team?" General Hammond asked, already knowing that he would not like the answer. The man sat heavily on the edge of the ramp, holding his head in his hands.

"Major?" Hammond prompted again after a long pause.

"They’re dead, sir." Fells finally replied, almost in a whisper.

"What happened?" Jack cut in, ignoring the mild glare the General sent him. Just then the medical team entered, checking out the severity of Fells’ wounds as he answered.

"Yuuzhan Vong. We, they attacked us. We managed to get back to the ‘gate, but they had us pinned down. Higgins was injured before he could finish dialing, and there was no way anyone would have been able to make it to the DHD to finish. They stopped firing and ordered us to surrender, knocked us all out somehow when we refused."

"These Yuuzhan Vong are spreading far too quickly." Hammond stated after a short silence. It seemed they couldn’t go anywhere now without encountering their presence.

"Sir, I saw Major Carter." Fells added, stopping the medical staff from leading him away just yet.

"What? She was there? Is she ok?" Jack fired off question after question, leaving no room in between for answers.

"Depends on your definition of ok, sir." Fells replied, Jack’s face displaying his desire for a better answer. "She, she ordered my team be killed and that I return, to deliver a message. I don’t know how, but Major Carter is working for them now. She thinks she’s one of them."

The last admission left all of them silent for a few moments. When Hammond sufficiently recovered, he asked "And what message is that."

"Basically, that the Yuuzhan Vong were going to rule this galaxy and we should prepare to serve them. I, also, she said something to just me, that the other’s couldn’t hear. I think there’s still a little bit of her fighting them. She, asked for help." Finally, the medics pushed him out of the room, refusing to tolerate any more delays on tending to their patient.

"We must retrieve Major Carter immediately." Teal’c intoned, Daniel nodding his agreement. Jack also voiced his desire to go get her.

"I cannot in good conscience send anyone else to that planet at this time. We don’t know their numbers or how long they are planning to stay. I doubt that anyone would return from a second attempt. Plus, from the sound of it, Major Carter will be of no assistance in her own rescue. We will send this information to Jacob and perhaps the Tok’ra can keep an eye on the planet for us; monitor ship traffic and ‘gate travel. I’m sorry, but now is not the time to go in guns blazing, all that would get us is more death." They could see the General’s dismay at his own reasoning, but could also tell that he was right and couldn’t be swayed.

"Yes, sir." Jack responded gruffly, barely controlling his anger as he all but stormed out. Teal’c bowed respectfully to Hammond and took his own leave, the archaeologist not far behind.

*

Baal was immensely pleased with himself. The alien curs had tried to take Erala from him. Ships full of hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong warriors had touched down, and several large capital ships had set up orbit around the battlefield. But Baal, he was clever, much more so than these hapless fools. Jaffa on the surface had been strapped with high yield explosives set on a timer. He had ordered them to charge as deep into enemy ranks as possible. The aliens didn’t know the danger of the objects on his warriors, entire divisions simply winking into oblivion. Similarly, death gliders had been equipped. The aliens shielding tended to suck in the small ships before they could impact with the hull, but his warriors had learned to detonate prematurely, the singularity shielding unable to capture all of the blast generated. After, it was easy work for his ha’taks to clean up the remainders.

Realizing that he had only so many jaffa that could be wasted thusly before his armies would suffer, Baal made plans for his human slaves to bear the brunt of the casualties in future engagements.

Baal was immensely pleased with himself.

*

Calisa stood in the large antechamber trying to quell the tremors that ran through her body. Sam, something deep within her amended, but she ignored it. She didn’t have time for this struggle again; she needed to calm herself. The Warmaster, Tsavong Lah, wanted to see her, and it would not do to appear nervous. Fear was not acceptable.

The 2 guards standing before the membrane looked at her with barely hidden smiles. They could see the anxiety in her eyes. Calisa stared back with vehemence; she would be well within her right to challenge them both for such an insult. They were formidable fighters though, and she decided that it was not worth it.

"Enter." The command was spoken, but the deep voice carried well through the closed membrane, and it was all she could do to not shrink away. The 2 warriors stepped aside, one running his hand over a pad on the wall, the tongue tasting his unique fluids, accepted them, and opened the hatch sphincter.

Calisa entered with due haste, attempting to appear casual. The tall figure of the Warmaster stood at the far wall, staring into space through a transparent membrane. Walking to the center of the room, Calisa dropped to one knee, bowing down almost to the floor, crossing both hands across her armored chest. Where fear would not do, disrespect would not be tolerated either. She remained in that position, making no movements or sounds until the Warmaster allowed her to do so.

"You are Calisa of domain Cha." It was a statement, so she neither confirmed nor denied, "The one that the shapers of domain Keth have reclaimed from the heresies of the infidels."

"It is as the Warmaster says." She affirmed, struggling to keep her voice even. He turned to face her, Calisa did not see the movement as her eyes were cast downwards, but the whisking of the end of his cape against the floor told her this.

"Rise." The tone was neutral, a voice that expected immediate obedience and promised punishment for failure.

"Yes, Warmaster." Calisa stood, but did not look him in the eye, for that was not part of the order. She instead cast her gaze on his chest. Instead of wearing Vuduun crab armor, his station had allowed him to get implants, plates of armor growing from his flesh. Yuuzhan Vong craved such mutilations, scars and tattoos were badges of honor. She simply wore the mark of domain Cha, 3 vertical stripes on her forehead. Hopefully, though, that would change soon.

"You have lived among these infidels for a considerable time. As such, you have detailed knowledge of their tactics. You are able to think like an infidel, thus you can give us valuable information about them." Again, he stated rather than asked. And again, that small voice within her rose up, demanding that she tell him nothing about what he demanded. But one did not refuse the Warmaster.

"With your wisdom and skill such information is unnecessary." Calisa tried to deflect, and ordered the voice into silence; she could afford no distractions when dealing with the Warmaster.

"Only a fool would not use knowledge at hand to ensure victory."

"Of course, Warmaster. Your wisdom is infinite." She bowed down to acknowledge that she conceded the point.

"Now, tell me of the one’s known as Tau’ri."

*

Moloc looked about the battlefield with barely contained anger. Nearly all of his ground forces at Arta had been killed. He had beaten off the attack this time, but there was little left for his victory. All would surely have been lost, but he had found the spy within his ranks. That a Yuuzhan Vong could have achieved such a thing fueled his anger, causing him to scream his rage.

An alien had entered his midst and gone unnoticed for weeks! The vile creature had been cloaked in a living skin, giving him the appearance of a human. When his scientists had dissected the skin, naquadah had been found flowing within it, allowing the spy to pass off as a host. A creature had been found lodged within its throat, allowing it to mimic the nuances of Goa’uld speech. Now, Moloc intended to have his revenge.

The System Lord traveled to the prison area of his flagship, 2 guards following in his wake. He stopped as soon as the alien came into view. It was laughing! The jaffa charged with torturing the prisoner looked bewildered for a moment, then reapplied the pain stick with renewed vigor. The Yuuzhan Vong, chained firmly against the wall, stood with a neutral expression on his face. Once the jaffa stopped again, it continued its tirade.

"Is this all you infidels can do? It is no wonder you fall so easily in battle!" the creature taunted.

"Silence!" Moloc bellowed, outraged that this creature would refuse him the satisfaction of hearing it beg for mercy. His empire was now severely weakened, and Moloc swore he would have retribution. "You will tell us of your people’s plans and strategies."

"I will not." The Yuuzhan Vong agent flexed his arms causing sharp talons to spring forth around his wrists. The thick leather manacles gave instantly, and the warrior was charging at Moloc before he could react. 2 staff blasts rang through the air, the alien falling dead mere inches from his foot.

Turning, Moloc activated his ribbon device and sent the 2 guards flying into the wall. He would not kill them, for they did their job well, but he needed a release for his anger. As the 2 jaffa lay recovering, Moloc stormed out.

*

General Hammond entered the Control Room after receiving the call of an incoming wormhole. As the chevrons locked he looked to the technician. "Who’s out now?"

"SG 3 and 6, sir. Neither are due back for at least 6 hours."

As soon as the last chevron locked and the tidal wave receded back within the ring, Hammond had the iris closed. Everyone waited eagerly for something, an IDC, a thud, something to signify who was on the other side. Nothing happened for several long moments.

"Sir, we’re picking up a radio signal." The technician advised excitedly.

"Patch it through."

"-ee, this is Major Samantha Carter, do you read?" came the frantic voice of the missing woman. She panted heavily.

"Major Carter?" Hammond asked, having a hard time believing that this was even possible.

"General, sir. I don’t have a lot of time, they are going to come looking for me soon. Please, you need to open the iris." Her voice was full of desperation, pleading even.

"Major, how are you able to send this message?" from all reports he had the Yuuzhan Vong used biotechnology, he didn’t know if they were capable of sending radio transmissions.

"I managed to get one of SG-7’s radios." She said, indicating Major Fells now dead team. "Please, sir, let me through."

"General, what’s going on?" Colonel O’Neill asked as he walked in.

"Sir?" Sam’s voice came through the speakers.

"Alright, Major. We’re opening the iris now." Hammond said, nodding to the technician.

"Thank you, sir." She replied. The metal slid against itself and the rippling surface of the wormhole became visible. The SF’s in the Gate Room aimed their weapons at the ‘gate, making sure it was only their missing comrade that was coming through the Stargate.

A round of projectiles flashed through the ‘gate, hitting SF’s and concrete without discretion. As the rest of the SF’s headed for some sort of cover, Yuuzhan Vong warriors began pouring through, throwing more thud bugs as they came.

"Close the iris!" Hammond commanded, then went to the intercom. "Security to the ‘gate room! We have a breach!"

"Sir, the iris won’t close! It’s not responding!" The technician alerted him frantically.

"Then shut down the ‘gate! Close the blast door!" Hammond responded as he watched the overwhelmed SF’s losing their battle. Over 20 warriors now filled the ‘gate room, the SF’s pushed into a corner. Their armor turned the bullets with little difficulty even at such a close range, and headshots were difficult for the guards to attain. 6 Yuuzhan Vong fell, the SF’s in the ‘gate room either dead or dying. The invaders then went to the heavy door, ramming the hulking frame, but to no avail.

One of the Yuuzhan Vong cried out in rage and thrust its amphistaff into the fuse box. Hundreds of thousands of volts streamed through his body, sparks flying from the contact point. When its violent spasms finally freed it from the severed wires, it fell to the ground still smoking. All of the power on base shut down, emergency lighting soon going up. The power loss opened the blast door and the warriors, screaming and ranting, poured through into the rest of the base.

Guards had finally reached the room, firing at the attacking hoard from around the corner, dodging exploding and razor bugs that the warriors threw at them.

*

"Security to the ‘gate room! We have a breach!" Teal’c was instantly out of kel’no’reem as soon as the words were uttered through the intercom. Spurred on by the urgency of the message, Teal’c ran to the armory. He was picking up his staff weapon when the power cut out with a dying moan. He was again running through the dark hallways before the emergency lighting could activate.

"O’Neill!" Teal’c called as he saw Jack further down the hall. The man rushed to the jaffa.

"We’ve got a situation. Yuuzhan Vong have gotten through the ‘gate." Jack told him as Teal’c handed him a zat that he had also taken from the armory, seeing that his friend was unarmed.

"We must endeavor to stop them." Teal’c responded, rushing down the hall with the Colonel in tow. Sounds of the struggle between Yuuzhan Vong and SF’s filtered down the darkened hallways, snarls and gunfire filling the air.

"What’s the situation, Airman?" the Colonel asked as they rounded a corner and saw the group of soldiers trading shots with the enemy.

"We’ve got a dozen uglies around the corner, sir." He responded. A soldier peeked around the corner to get a few shots off at the approaching group, but fell backwards from the force of a thud bug, the exploding bug, connecting with his face. The other soldiers looked on with horror, before continued cries from the attackers drew their attention back to the fight.

"Teal’c." Jack motioned with his head, and both he and the large jaffa took up positions near the corner, pushing aside some of the more hesitant soldiers. With a silent count, they all thrust their various firearms around the corner and fired blindly into the thrall of warriors. The Yuuzhan Vong were so tightly packed in the narrow corridor that most shots hit, but many were turned by the impressive armor that the creatures wore. 2 succumbed to the attack and fell limply to the floor. The aliens charged recklessly at the defenders, disregarding anything of safety or protection.

"Their numbers are too great." Teal’c stated, firing at the advancing hoard as he did so.

"Ya think? Fall back everybody!" Jack replied, firing around the corner in an attempt to buy them all some more time to make it to the next bend. The others covered Jack and Teal’c as they made their way to the safety of the corner, the Yuuzhan Vong making it around the bend.

Teal’c felt the projectile connect with his thigh, gritting his teeth as he continued to fire and limp towards safety. One of the aliens fell dead from a headshot, tripping up the eager ones behind it. The momentary confusion was enough to allow both of them to make it to safety. More of the warriors fell dead as the soldiers began to aim more for their heads, realizing that body shots were all but useless. 2 more airmen fell before the remaining Yuuzhan Vong could be neutralized.

*

"The infidel device remains silent." The warrior informed Calisa, referring to the Stargate. She had instructed each warrior sent through on how to use the base computer to reopen the ‘gate, but she did not expect their return. 23 warrior would not be enough to take out the SGC, she knew that well enough. But something inside her had made the prospect of destroying the facility unthinkable, so she had taken some liberty with the attack details when presenting them to the Warmaster. He would be greatly displeased by the failure, and she cursed her weakness in letting the infidel part of her cloud her judgement.

Perhaps, though, she was important enough to survive this disgrace. Her time with the infidels had given her the power to use Goa’uld technology. This thought caused her to look down at her right hand, gloved in a brown-red creature reminiscent of leather. Opening her palm, the orange crystal glinted in the sun. Shapers had created this living hand device just for her, adding to the proof that she would not be so readily discarded. Even so, she decided in the future to not let herself be swayed by the lingering thoughts of the infidel within her.

"Then, we must assume that they have been unsuccessful." She responded offhandedly, looking down at the modified villip, a Yuuzhan Vong communications creature, that she had used to send the signal to the SGC. This one was equipped with a living antenna, a creature that had been fed a heavy diet of conductive metals during its creation to allow it to send and receive radio waves.

"Should we not send a message to the Warmaster?"

"Not yet, we shall give the warriors until nightfall before reporting their disgrace." Just in case she was wrong about her importance, she intended to place all of the blame on the ineptitude of the warriors. It never hurt one to be cautious.

*

"16 personnel were dead before we were able to get to them. 2 died shortly after, 1 is in critical condition and we doubt that he will make it the night. 5 more have various minor to moderate wounds and should make a full recovery." Doctor Fraiser informed the group who now stood before her in the infirmary. Teal’c sat on a nearby bed, a nurse tending to his leg, despite his protests that his larva would repair the damage. General Hammond and the other 2 members of SG-1 were also present. All had mournful looks on their face, as much for the loss of life the attack had caused as the fact that one of their own had tricked them into it. None could truly believe that, against her will or not, Sam was now working for the other side.

"This. I just can’t believe that it happened." Daniel tried to put to words what everyone was thinking. It had been determined that along with the radio transmission, a signal had been sent to disable the iris, indicating that Sam was in on more than just providing bait. It was all just too much for any of them to really absorb.

The klaxons blaring for yet another off-world activation caused all, save Teal’c, to flinch noticeably.

*

"We’re getting an IDC. It’s the Tok’ra, sir." The technician stated as soon as the General entered the Control Room.

"Open the iris." He stated, making his way down to the Gate Room, teams still cleaning up from the recent slaughter.

Jacob exited the Stargate, eyes immediately falling to the cleaning teams and the blood still visible on the walls and floor. "What the hell happened here?"

"A little surprise from the Yuuzhan Vong." Jacob was already aware of Major Fells’ report, so George hoped that he could piece it together himself. The thought of actually saying "your daughter tried to kill us" was not at all appealing.

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment before the implications completely sunk in, and then his head drooped. "We have come to tell you that we have located Samantha." Selmak stated.

"And where is this?" Hammond asked.

"She is currently on an uninhabited planet with a small guard. One of our tel’taks is orbiting the planet. There are no ships in the area and they have not left through the Stargate. We only have one agent aboard the ship, so we are unable to attempt an extraction ourselves." She explained.

"How small of a guard are we talking?" They had lost many good people that day, but Hammond figured they could help prevent further disaster if they could reclaim Major Carter.

"Our agent did a low pass while cloaked and encountered 8 warriors." Jacob retook control and added, "Whoever you decide to send, I’m going too."

George nodded his approval, knowing there was nothing he could do to convince the man otherwise. "If I could spare them, I’d send out as many teams as I could. But today’s events just don’t allow for that. SG-1 and 4 will go. We’ll have a briefing in half an hour and you can fill them in on what you told me." Jacob nodded to his friend and they both made their way to the briefing room.

*

"Why the hell don’t they just leave through the Stargate?" Colonel Selders asked when Jacob had finished his explanation.

"As you are aware, the thoughts and tactics of the Yuuzhan Vong are not always apparent to us. They have thrown whole armies at Goa’uld position, inflicting heavy losses on both sides. The Tok’ra have been to planets that they have conquered and left. The technology on such planets has been completely demolished. All we can be certain of is that they are a violent and fanatical race."

"Yeah, their appreciation for technology is definitely lacking." Daniel responded to Jacob’s reply, absently rubbing at his neck.

"So, what’s the plan?" Jack asked.

"I am in possession of a communication device with which we can coordinate with the cargo ship. If at all possible we just need to isolate Sam and ring up to the tel’tak with her. Obviously, if we can avoid engaging their forces head on, it would be in our best interest." Jacob answered.

"Major Carter will undoubtedly resist her capture." Teal’c supplied.

"Then we bring zats along. Stun her if we have to." Jack answered determinedly, more intent than ever to get back the missing member of his team.

"A zat may not be enough. In our first encounter, the report states that General Carter had to zat a warrior twice just to stop it. What if it’s the armor they wear rather than their genetic makeup that neutralizes the stun capabilities of the weapon? According to Major Fells, Major Carter was wearing such armor." Captain Grogan pointed out.

"Well, son, there’s not much we can do about that. We’ll just have to hope that it works out." Hammond answered, his face looking especially grim.

"I guess that’s everything. So, when do we go?" Colonel Selders asked.

"In 30 minutes, if they are still on the planet we have to assume they are waiting for something. That means we want to be in and out before we find out what it is. It will be dusk on the planet so gear up accordingly. Dismissed." Hammond finished, standing up from the head of the table. The others then rose and left to get whatever they would need for the mission.

*

"Honored One, the sun sets." Keelak Tel, Calisa’s appointed second pointed out.

"Do you assume me blind?"

"Beliek tiu, such was not my intention." He bowed slightly.

"Very well, bring me the Warmaster’s villip." She ordered; staring into the fire the warriors had started. A small native creature akin to a small deer was roasting above it. Keelak ducked out of sight and quickly returned with a fleshy orb slightly larger than a basketball. At the top the skin was puckered, and Calisa lightly brushed her hand over the imperfection. With the touch the ball inverted in Keelak’s hands, mimicking the face of the Warmaster. An identical villip on his ship would be performing a similar task, taking on the shape of her own head.

"Report to me." The villip commanded, perfectly copying the tone and nuances of the Warmaster’s voice. His face held an expression of impatience, so she began immediately.

"The attack has failed, Warmaster. None of the warriors have returned." She informed him as she bowed her head, hoping the receiving villip would adequately mimic her pose.

"You assured me that this battle would be an easy one." His face hardened perceptibly.

"Apologies, Warmaster. I cannot be faulted for the ineptitude of the warriors allocated to me."

"As useless as they may have been, they died with honor." He responded.

"It is so." she agreed. They died in battle, an honorable passing.

"Honored One! The credjit has been disturbed!" A warrior called out. The credjit was a creature that detected movement around it and sent a signal to its cousin, the greedjat, which would shrill loudly. She was able to make out the nose in the still air, and the shuffling as the warriors about her prepared themselves. The villip only sent her voice, so the Warmaster was oblivious to all the proceedings.

"Warmaster, I must leave. There is an intruder upon the planet." She explained hastily.

"So be it. The ship is on its way." At that the villip reverted to its original, inactive, state. Keelak set aside the communicator and summoned his amphistaff from its coil about his arm into his grasp.

"We must destroy the trespassers." He smiled wickedly, the thought of spilling blood setting him off.

"Patience, Keelak. Do not be hasty. First, we must determine who is here and their numbers. Break the warriors into teams of 2. Each team will take an indiscriminant villip and we will coordinate our attack if such is appropriate." Calisa ordered, fastening a baseball sized villip to her shoulder.

"You do not suggest that we may shrink from battle?" Keelak questioned. Yuuzhan Vong were too proud to flee, even if the situation offered no other alternative.

"I tire of your repeated questioning of my commands." She returned impatiently. "Form the teams now!" Keelak did not try to hide his distaste for the command, but finally went to carry it out.

*

The 2 teams and Jacob cautiously worked their way through the darkening forest. They had split up earlier, opting to try for a flanking maneuver when they found their quarry. Jack and his team were swinging wide right of their last known position, Selders’ group taking the left. Jack was thinking how he didn’t like the fact that the Stargate was unguarded, as Sam was too smart to make such a mistake, when Jacob’s device signaled.

"What is it?" Jacob asked the operative on the other end.

"There is increased activity at the enemy base camp. It would appear that they are aware of your presence." The Tok’ra’s voice warned through the device.

"Not good." Jacob stated to those around him, though they all heard the message.

Jack pressed the button on his radio. "Selders, this is O’Neill, looks like we’ve been found out. Keep your head up."

"Copy that." The other Colonel replied. Only moments later his radio received another signal "We’re under attack! Carson is down!"

"We’re on our way, Colonel. Hold on!" Jack replied, setting off with his team to assist their comrades. They crashed through the woods with little regard for stealth, knowing that if they wanted to help Selders’ men out at all they needed to be quick.

Upon entering visual range of the site, they saw that they were already too late. 4 human bodies lay at odd angles in the small clearing, 3 Yuuzhan Vong bodies mixed in with the group. A fourth warrior stood, obviously wounded, stabbing repeatedly into one of the corpses with his amphistaff. It hadn’t even acknowledged their presence when all 5 of them opened fire, bullets, zat energy, and staff blasts cutting through the durable armor.

"Damn it!" Jack cursed, unable to look away from the death displayed before him. They were all contemplative for a few moments, before realizing that this was not the best place to be doing such a thing.

Then, on one of the aliens shoulders, an orb began to emit an odd language, the owner of the voice obviously angered. Listening more intently, though words could not be made out, Jack realized that the voice was familiar, though just barely. The looks he saw on the other’s faces, even Grogan was able to piece it together, let him know that they too had reached the same conclusion.

The ball went silent for a moment. "Colonel O’Neill." Sam’s voice was laced with malicious amusement. They all stood there, wondering what to make of this statement.

"Yes, Colonel, I know you are there. Who else would be sent?" the mocking statement was followed by a soft chuckle, so out of Sam’s usual character as to be sickening. "I see that these warriors must learn how to better follow my commands."

"Can she see us?" Daniel asked, wondering if it was just intuition that fueled her words. None of them knew, so no one replied.

"Do not be shy. Stroke the orb and then we may speak." She stated. Jack looked around at those of his team, wondering if this would be a good idea. It seemed too elaborate of a way to kill him, so finally he stepped forward to the dead warrior. After pausing a moment, he kneeled down and hesitantly touched the ball, which had a rough, gooshy texture.

"Sam?" he tried.

"She is no more. I am Calisa domain Cha." Sam replied, anger creeping into her voice.

"Come on, Carter, we know you’re still in there somewhere. You need to fight this." Jack insisted.

"Fight this? You would have me be a weak infidel with no respect for the gods. I will not turn back to that path." Jack imagined that he could see the proud smile on her face, her belief in her own words weighing heavily on him.

"Major! You get your act together right now, got it?" he all but screamed, frustration causing him to grasp at straws. She just needed to see the truth.

She laughed, "You know, I have always wanted to say this. Screw you." Then she added belatedly, in a mocking tone "Sir."

The orb contracted noticeably, and Jack knew then that their conversation was over. He found himself wanting to slump there in defeat. They may be able to reclaim her body, but what about her mind?

*

As soon as she broke contact, Calisa punched the tree she stood near. She had to grit her teeth against the pain, but she welcomed its distraction from her current anger. The warriors had gone against her orders and attacked. A message she had received from one of their villips had told her that they had overwhelmed the group they attacked, but they had still undermined her authority. Now she had 4 men against whatever they had brought with them, which was undoubtedly the rest of SG-1. They intended to take her back to Earth with them, and she refused to let it happen. If she could keep the rest of the warriors in line, which would be a difficult task with Keelak there questioning her every decision, she might be able to hold out until the ship arrived to retrieve her. If only the disruptive verak had been killed along with the others, she mused remorsefully.

The other warriors stood around her now, having been recalled after the fiasco. Calisa decided that 1 extra warrior was useless if she couldn’t keep him in line.

"Keelak." She summoned, and he stepped forth.

"Yes, Honored One." He saluted by snapping his right fist to his opposite breast.

Calisa slowly walked up to him, standing only a few feet from him when she stopped. "You are a dissenter, and as such, a poor excuse for a warrior." He stiffened at the insult, but was able to do nothing else as Calisa brought up her gloved hand and activated the hand device. For a short time Keelak was able to resist the waves of agony sent by the organic ribbon device, but even a Yuuzhan Vong couldn’t hold out against its power forever. He gritted his teeth and his legs began to shake noticeably. Soon he fell to his knees, forehead blistering against the continued assault of energy. Her anger fueled the device, her rage at him searing his brain within his skull. When his eyes went glassy and he ceased struggling she deactivated the device and glanced at the other warriors casually. Calisa was duly pleased when they all shrunk back only slightly.

"Now, is everyone ready to do things my way?"

*

"Herak says that his scans detect only 4 signatures." Jacob told the others the Tok’ra operatives’ findings.

"I thought he said there were 8 warriors. 4 were killed in the clearing so there should be 5 signals all told." Daniel supplied, the others nodding in agreement.

"Be that as it may, that’s all that he can see." The old man replied.

They followed the Tok’ra’s directions to where the Yuuzhan Vong were headed, it seemed that Sam was now taking them in the opposite direction of his team.

"O’Neill." Teal’c called out, standing deeper in the woods. The others came over to see what the jaffa had found, and were greeted by a Yuuzhan Vong lying face first on the ground, weapon still coiled around its arm. When the others had congregated Teal’c used the toe of his boot to kick the body over. The burn mark on his forehead was apparent to all, even with the scars and tattoos that adorned his face.

"Hand device." Jacob told them all, though they didn’t need him to point that out.

"If these guys are so anti-tech how’d she get a hold of one?" Jack asked the man.

"How the hell should I know?" Jacob answered defensively. This situation had them all high strung, so Jack offered a silent apology that Jacob accepted with a small nod. The mystery of their missing warrior solved, they continued their search for Sam.

*

This was growing tiresome! The man simply would not stop; not that she expected anything less from Colonel O’Neill, or the others. But now she wanted nothing more than for them to leave her alone. She cursed in Yuuzhan Vong when the sound of them crashing through the undergrowth became audible. She ordered the lambent crystal in her hand to darken, the bio-engineered equivalent to a flashlight, and motioned for her warriors to do the same. They spread out, hoping to catch their pursuers as they passed through the middle of their ranks.

The flashlights bounced between the trees, and stopped. What were they doing? She counted 5 of them, she didn’t expect to encounter any more than SG-1 and perhaps a fill in. Supposedly the disobedient warriors had killed any others. She couldn’t make out their faces from such a distance in the darkness, but she easily picked out Teal’c, standing taller than the others with his staff weapon in hand.

"Carter, we know what you’re trying to do. It wont work." The Colonel called out. Damn them, how could they have known? This situation was intolerable, but she refused to let them see her phased.

"Impressive." She commended as she stepped out from her hiding place. She knew they wouldn’t hurt her. They cared for her, and that is what made them weak. "I must ask how you figured it out."

"Sam." Jacob stated wearily.

"Ah, Dad. I should have known you would be here too." Calisa cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. She would buy time, it shouldn’t be long before the ship arrived and she didn’t have to worry about these ones any longer. The warriors were apparently getting restless, so they left there own positions and stood around her.

"This isn’t the real you, everyone knows this. Sam, let us help you." Daniel added, hoping his plea would get through to her. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that there wasn’t something of her left, various actions had pointed to this. She had spared Fells and was undoubtedly responsible for the continued existence of the SGC.

"Save your breath. Maybe, if I kill you all you will finally realize that you can’t turn me." Calisa smiled, but the gesture was devoid of any compassion. Slowly, she raised her gloved hand. She watched as their eyes widened in shock, but they didn’t move. Her hate for them, for their infidel ways and aversion to pain and death, caused the jewel to grow brighter and brighter. They would die, and she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else coming for her ever again. But, before she could fire, images of her old life with them passed through her mind. Remembering all the times she had saved their lives and they hers, Calisa was angered to note that the crystal died down. She loved them. She hated them. The emotions warred within her.

*

Teal’c saw the hesitation in her movements. He saw the crystal of the bastardized hand device glow and fade as she fought the battle within herself. The device could go off at any time, but none of them moved. To do so would symbolize that they had given up on her. If they did so then she would most certainly give up on herself.

With a guttural cry, she finally beat down whatever caused her hesitation. The group jumped aside as the rippling wave shot towards them, but Daniel and Grogan were unable to make it completely out of the way. The force shot them several feet backwards before they connected heavily with the ground.

Being closer, Teal’c grabbed Grogan while Jack pulled Daniel behind some cover. Teal’c got himself and Grogan behind a tree and prepared his staff weapon to fire. The Yuuzhan Vong warriors and Sam took cover themselves, the warriors showing more caution than their predecessors.

"Carter, we don’t have to do this. These guys can go off and do their thing and you come with us. No one else has to die." Jack called out, fixing his weapon in their direction.

"I am **not** going back with you!" another blast followed her reply, breaking off smaller branches from the trees. Jack ducked behind the tree as the debris rushed past. He could hear the Yuuzhan Vong shuffling through the trees and faintly see their outlines. Teal’c fired at one who exposed himself too much, staff blast cracking his chest plate and driving him against a tree. The warrior recovered quickly though and rushed to the next patch of safety, flinging an exploding bug at Teal’c as he ran. The jaffa was forced to shelter behind the tree as the warrior made it to safety.

"Selmak, Jacob!" Herak cried through the communication device.

"I’m here, what is it?" Jacob responded.

"A Yuuzhan Vong ship has just arrived. It’s going to enter the atmosphere in a few moments!" Herak informed the man. Jack and Daniel were nearby, so they both heard the Tok’ra’s warning as well.

"Teal’c, we need to get Carter and get out of here now!" Jack used his radio to keep the enemy from hearing their plight. "We got a ship coming."

"I understand, O’Neill." They all went on the offensive, but were unable to advance very far as they made sure their shots didn’t stray too near Sam. The warriors fought back in a frenzy, the 3 launching thud bugs as though they were an entire army.

"You must get into the clearing if I am to transport you aboard." Herak notified them, the tel’tak visible as it raced down to their position. Cloaking was pointless at the current time and would just make it harder for them to get into position for the rings.

"Teal’c, we gotta go." Jack notified him, and they began to fall back to the small clearing behind them. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Sam behind, but he had the rest of his team to think about. Despite their cover fire, the warriors continued to harass them as the retreated.

"This is not going to work!" Grogan said as he continued to fire at the Yuuzhan Vong, their armor and the trees making a meaningful shot all but impossible.

"We have no choice Captain!" Jack replied. They just had to hope that the rings came down fast when they reached the clearing, or they weren’t going to last long. "Is he ready?" Jack addressed to Jacob.

"He’s waiting for us." Jacob affirmed.

Jack took a moment to see that they were on the skirts of the clearing, the sound of the cargo ships engines humming loudly behind him. They weren’t going to get a better shot, and the enemy ship would be on them in any moment.

"Let’s go!" Jack called out. They redoubled their attack as they backed into position for the rings to pick them up. The warriors ducked behind some trees against the onslaught, but Sam continued forward, knowing that they wouldn’t hurt her.

The compartment that housed the rings opened up as Sam raised her gloved hand. Everyone ducked to dodge the blast, but Jack was still busy trying to keep the warriors pinned and didn’t get down in time. Daniel also reacted too slowly and the blast shot them out of the transport area. The rings descended and picked up the other 3 men before they could react.

Jack lay on his back and was mesmerized by a brilliant flash of light in the air. He quickly recognized the ball of plasma that fell from an almost invisible point in the sky. It crashed against the top of the cargo ship, splashing over the shields and pushing the ship several feet downward before it could recover. The tel’tak then accelerated forward, dodging more blasts from the attacking ship. Jack and Daniel could only watch as the cargo ship cloaked itself, forcing the dark Yuuzhan Vong ship, which blended in well with the night sky, to give up pursuit.

2 amphistaffs pointed menacingly at Jack’s throat brought him out of his musings. The third warrior was covering Daniel. With no other option open to him, Jack laid down his gun and Daniel did the same. Sam then stepped into view.

"Colonel, Daniel, how good of you to stay with us." She taunted. In near silence the Yuuzhan Vong vessel landed on the other side of the clearing. It was about the size of an al’kesh, a Goa’uld mid-range bomber. Elliptical in shape, the ship was a dark purple with veins of red and blue running through it, resembling a bloodied limb. A hatch opened, and a walkway rolled out like a giant tongue. 3 Yuuzhan Vong, 2 warriors and 1 dressed in a living loincloth and sort of flak vest stepped out.

Sam spoke to the new arrivals, and they acknowledged whatever it was she said. 2 warriors each pulled Jack and Daniel to their feet.

"So, where are you taking us?" Jack asked, staring at Sam. Her evil smile stopped him from adding anything sarcastic. Daniel was looking at the ground, probably trying to avoid seeing her as she was now.

"You are going to meet the Warmaster." She replied, and then they were half-dragged, half-pulled into the awaiting ship.

Continues in [Deaths Spawn 3: Found](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/DeathsSpawn3.htm)

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © April 2004 Not mine… No $. I’m just borrowing for a bit but I’ll give   
>  ‘em right back I swear.

* * *

  



End file.
